<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小别重逢 by bzyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755553">小别重逢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy'>bzyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzyy/pseuds/bzyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姚琛x周震南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小别重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周震南在沙发上蜷着，小毯子搭在膝盖上慢慢往下滑。手机提示他姚琛发了新微博，打开一看，他果然下了飞机就直奔练习室录舞了。</p><p>有点吃味，切到微信界面发了个“哼”。</p><p>知道粉丝着急见你，我也着急见你呀...</p><p>「乖，马上到家」 姚琛爱用萨摩耶的表情包，大狗笑眯了眼，和他一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>进门时姚琛带进一股寒气，见周震南要扑过来，赶忙退了几步做了个手势制止。周震南看他小心翼翼地摘了口罩，乖乖避开他，指指浴室说先去给他放水泡个澡。</p><p>姚琛恋恋不舍地看着周震南的背影，他懒懒地踩着绒拖鞋，身上挂着件宽大的旧T恤当家居服，阔腿裤管晃晃荡荡，腰带就这么一长一短地掉着没系。</p><p>姚琛跟过去，一路走一路脱，外套挂在门边，内搭和裤子团了团丢进洗衣机，然后去洗手。</p><p>周震南调好水温转身就被脱光的姚琛搂到怀里，脸颊贴在他暖乎乎的胸口，手臂环住就摸到他精瘦的后腰。放水时周震南的手指也沾湿了，此时水珠都汇到指尖滴下，经过姚琛的腰窝往下流。</p><p>姚琛脸埋在周震南的头发里，蹭了蹭，又蹭了蹭，鼻尖是熟悉的周震南的味道。他亲亲周震南的发丝，在浴缸蓄水的哗哗声音里低声笑着：“想我了？”</p><p>周震南没说话，只是手臂环得更紧，脑袋拱拱姚琛的下巴。</p><p>浴室里的热气蒸腾起来，镜子渐渐被糊住。他们在温暖的水雾里接吻，姚琛裸着，却越来越热，开始往周震南的T恤里伸手。</p><p>周震南赶紧挣开，一边笑一边拉姚琛去洗澡，姚琛下面硬着，不依。周震南撒着娇推脱他抓着自己的手：“等你洗完澡好不好，有惊喜，真的真的，骗你是狗。”然后咯咯笑着一路小跑带上浴室门，留下姚琛没太反应过来，站在那消化他说的“惊喜”二字。</p><p> </p><p>腰上围着浴巾刚进房间，姚琛就被周震南大叫一声吓住：“等一下！闭眼！”</p><p>姚琛乖乖闭眼，听见周震南咚咚咚地跑过来，还在下意识地担心：“怎么又光脚踩地板上。”话没说完就被周震南往自己头上戴什么，他一模，是眼罩。</p><p>腰上的浴巾被周震南拉下来，他被夺去视觉，只能被周震南勾着手指走。膝盖撞到床后爬上去，心跳开始加速，才想起到这个小孩今天要给他什么惊喜。</p><p>姚琛被推坐在床头，周震南贴心地在他背后垫好了靠枕。未等他伸手，温香软玉便自动入怀，嘴唇被吻住。</p><p>周震南跨坐在姚琛腿上，一边吻着一边学着姚琛抚摸他的样子抚摸姚琛。从锁骨划到胸口，轻轻点点姚琛的乳尖。</p><p>姚琛到抽一口冷气：“周震南你...”话没说完又被周震南咬住嘴唇，牙齿叼着这块软肉研，配以舌头慢慢地舔。</p><p>周震南退开，看着姚琛微喘的样子觉得好玩，毕竟难得自己掌握主动权，学着姚琛的语气：“没有我的允许不准摸我。”</p><p>姚琛失笑，想看看这个小孩今天要搞些什么，于是点头答应，两手撑着身体两边，好整以暇地保证到：“好，我绝对不动。”</p><p>下一秒他就惊叫出声，性器顶端被舔过，随后就被湿润温暖的口腔包裹。吞吐几下后小腹被舔咬，姚琛以为到此结束时，性器又被含住。周震南保持着含一会性器，舔咬一会小腹、胸口的节奏，姚琛底下的快感断断续续，难耐得很，哑着嗓子恶狠狠地叫周震南名字。</p><p>周震南再次含住他，突然做了两次深喉，姚琛抖着仰头，差点就这么射在周震南嘴里。周震南及时地放开他，姚琛以为又会爬上来吻他锁骨或者嘴唇，但是周震南却没再继续。</p><p>没等他发问，周震南又跨坐上来。姚琛感觉到他要做什么，呼吸急促起来：“周震南...啊——”他没法再遵守承诺了，双手扶住周震南的腰。周震南的下面已经含住了他性器的顶端，还在慢慢往下坐。</p><p>视觉封闭后其他感官都更灵敏，姚琛觉得自己快疯了，他想过惊喜是什么，但没想到会这样。待周震南完全把他吃进去后，身子软了下来，像是累着了，趴在姚琛肩上，对着姚琛耳朵吹气：“现在可以摘眼罩啦。”</p><p>姚琛已经忍无可忍，他想今晚一定得好好报答周震南的惊喜。后来他回忆这晚时依旧对摘下眼罩的那个时刻记忆犹新，什么词语都无法概括那个时候他的心情，心理活动只能是很贫瘠的一声“卧槽”。</p><p>摘下眼罩的那个瞬间，他以为这就是全部的时候，看到周震南的样子：头上有两个毛茸茸的猫耳，脖子上戴着皮项圈，下面丁字裤被拉到侧面，费力地含着他的东西，丁字裤上的尾巴乖顺地垂在周震南身后。</p><p>周震南，今晚不用睡了。</p><p>这是姚琛失去理智前的最后一个念头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>